The Baccanerian Empire
Introduction The Baccanerian Empire is a Catholic constitutional monarchy which rules over Greece, Anatolia, Libya, Cyprus, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Serbia, Hungary, Prussia, Spain, Portugal, Morocco, Algeria, the Congo and (intermittently) the Holy Roman Empire. It is also recognized as "Baccaneria", or less commonly called by its technical name, "The Roman Empire". Culture The Baccanerian Culture is largely derived from its position as the last existing remnant of the Roman Empire. It is therefore nostalgic of the Roman society, and for this reason it is extremely tolerant of most forms of faith, although the Empire itself is vigorously Catholic. It is the only Christian nation to have a significant Islamic population, although these only make up between 15 and 20% of the nation's citizenry. Nationalism is a notable figure of the Baccanerian Empire, and it is uncommon to hear a native say that Baccaneria is an empire bound by ideas, economics and common goals rather than a common culture. These connections surpass culture, however, and far too often extend beyond Baccaneria's borders. Periods of Growth The Baccanerian Empire's growth throughout the centuries can be traced through several stages. The Reformation Period (981 AD-1095 AD) Here the Baccanerian Empire was gradually formed from the last remnants of the Byzantine Empire, and developed from an independent Athenian city-state into a united Greek nation. The Crusader Empire (1095 AD-1220 AD) For over one hundred years, the Baccanerian Empire fought both rising aggressors in the West and Seljuk expansion in the East. The initial unity of Christendom to fight the Seljuk Empire made Baccaneria massively successful to begin with, reclaiming almost all of the former territories of the Byzantine Empire, but after being set back by the Great War and preoccupied with French and Galportugese aggression, the Baccanerian Empire would lose most of its former territorial gains. By 1220 AD, the Ayyubid Empire had annexed more than half of Baccaneria's lands, and only the rise of the Mongols brought their decline to a grinding halt. The Peaceful Kingdom (1230 AD-1330 AD) With no crusades to drain tax revenue, the Baccanerian Empire was able to funnel money into public improvement projects which were made all the more beneficial with the acquisition of the Holy Roman Empire. Marked by such historically cherished events as the reign of Althalos I and the formation of the Great Alliance, this period enabled the Baccanerian homeland to become the most economically prosperous part of Europe. The Balkan Wars (1330 AD-1410 AD) Marked by bloodshed like never seen before, plague, and destruction on an epic scale, the wars against the New Order and Hungary were the bloodiest in Baccanerian history, shaking their people out of the peaceful lull that had allowed their empire to develop. The end of the wars, along with the rise of the Ottomans, saw an Empire that had recognized the danger posed to it by foreign nations. The Imperial Period (1410 AD-) After the horrors and expansion of the Balkan Wars and New Order, Baccaneria was determined to take control of its destiny and make sure it would never happen again. Temporary tax hikes allowed the Baccanerian Empire to build a defensive military that continues to grow today at an astounding rate. While outdated troops are generally sent for more menial tasks, modern, up-to-date soldiers with guns, fire grenades and other equipment of modern warfare now outnumber the older Baccanerian Legions and armored cavalry regiments of the crusader period, still useful by the standards of some nations but obsolete by Baccanerian measures. The change in role from mediator to policeman in world affairs has caused controversy on the world stage. Critics will say that Baccaneria is an aggressor, but the Baccanerian argument is that Europe is changing. Nations like Russia, Sturmland and Scandinavia are becoming stronger, but others like France, Navarre and (formerly) Galportug had been growing weaker. As this continues, the Baccanerian Empire argues that an imperial role is necessary to ensure that such nations do not fall into the hands of forces hostile to peace and prosperity.